This invention relates to earth ripping apparatus and pertains more particularly to ripping apparatus which includes a replaceable tip and shank guard.
Earth ripping machines normally employ replaceable shoes or tips on an elongated shank which extends into the earth formation. The tip and portions of the shank which contact the earth are subjected to vigorous abrasion during the ripping operation. For this reason replaceable hardened tips and wear plates are provided so that the entire shank does not have to be replaced often. The prior art devices employ pins and slots to retain the tips and wear plates in place. These slots and holes for pins are areas of high stress concentration and thus contribute to early failure of the shank. Therefore it is the primary object of the present invention to provide attaching means for ripper points which eliminate holes and notches in high stress areas of the shank.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ripper point which is quickly latched to the end of a shank by cooperative engagement with a wear plate.